A printing head for a wire impact type dot printer is, as illustrated in FIG. 8, typically composed of: a nose frame a; a core block b fixed to a rear face thereof; a spring holder c provided in a central circular hole of the core block b; a yoke d mounted on the core block b; a multiplicity of printing levers l positioned and held on the yoke d; and a presser plate f which covers the printing levers.
Among these components, for instance, the core block b for constituting a magnetic circuit is constructed by joining a multiplicity of sub-cores b2 each formed of a material such as Permendur having a large saturated magnetic flux density in a soft iron base frame b1. The printing lever l is constructed by joining a lever l2 and a fulcrum pin l3 to a plunger l1 formed of Permendur. It requires a considerable number of steps to integrally joining these components. Besides, particularly in the core block b, a slight gap is invariably formed between the base frame and the core irrespective of the way of joining these members. This causes a magnetic loss. A backlash tends to be produced between the lever l2 and the fulcrum pin l3 of the printing lever l. There arise inconveniences in which wire motions become unstable, and adverse influences are exerted on the respondency.